I've Killed Gods Before
by Chunk127
Summary: The BTVS Season 5 Finale in my Betverse.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon.

Berserk is owned by Kentaro Miura (Did they ever get off the boat yet?)

Blood+ is owned by Katsuji Morishita.

Punisher is owned by the people behind Mickey Mouse.

* * *

Buffy and Harris were walking out of a restaurant they've only been dating for a couple months but Buffy is enjoying it so far. Harris is a normal guy that understands her nightlife and so far he hasn't done anything like fret about her strength and feed himself to vampires for a thrill. The two each have their own issues with Dracula but leaves it be. They walk up to Willy's bar because Buffy needs some information about a cryptic warning. 'From beneath you it devours.' She walks to the bar and sees Willy.

Willy looked up slightly startled. "Hey if ain't the slayer and… her new boy… then who the hell is that guy?"

Buffy looked over at a guy pretty much collapsed on the stool and hoists him up. She sees he's the Xander from the other world they met a couple months back. "OK come on let's get you out of here. You know there are bars where the clientele isn't likely to eat you."

"They threw me out." Xander replied through slurred words.

Buffy and Harris roll their eyes and put him over their shoulders they'll take him home till he sobers up.

* * *

Harris put him down on the bed in his apartment and noticed the gauntlet he was wearing is much more then that. "One of his arms is missing. Poor guy wonder what made him take to the bottle like that especially with my screwed up family history."

Buffy rolled her eyes and frowned. "They were fighting Glory Xander do the math."

Harris realized it in his head. "Right Dawn bleeds and his Buffy… did what you always do. Protect her."

* * *

Xander woke up the next morning feeling terrible. Why is he sobering up damn it? He comes out of the room and sees Buffy and Harris asleep on the couch in each other's arms. He goes to the fridge looking for a beer. "What the hell this guy is a year older then me a drink never killed anyone."

"You had your fill last night." Buffy said from the couch.

Xander glared at her. "Hey, if I choose to drink myself to death that's my choice."

Harris pointed at him clearly upset. "You know our family and the sauce is very unmixy. What the hell are you thinking?"

Xander rolled his eyes not in the mood. "I don't need to listen to this."

Buffy walked in front of him. "Well I think you do, or maybe have someone listen and let you vent."

Xander aimed his fake arm at Buffy as the hand moved aside revealing a cannon. "Move"

"Are you really going to shoot me?" Buffy asked.

Xander kept the gun aimed at her and tried to stand strong but Buffy wasn't backing down. "Damn it Buffy."

Buffy watched as he put his arm down she knew he wouldn't. "So why did you jump worlds."

"Because I just let her die. I was right there I could have stopped it, I could have held on to her but I didn't. I did nothing as the world became a much darker place."

Buffy hugged him she knows she's not this Xander's Buffy but it's something right. "You know she only jumped because she wanted to right."

"I know." Xander replied. "It's just everything went to hell so fast."

Buffy took him by the arms and sat him down on the couch. "So start from when the really bad things happened."

* * *

**The Betverse**

Xander stands there dangling on chains to stay on his feet. Glory has made a declaration of war. Last week she sucked Amy's mind FYI a rocket launcher no good against a hell god but the mansion he's currently in can use a paintjob. Xander feels inhuman pain once again as Glory strikes him in the face he doesn't even want to imagine how he looks right now.

Glory was wiping blood off her hands. "You know you've taken it for so long. At first I was impressed but now I'm getting bored sweetie." She reaches up and grabs Xander's hand and squeezes as bones start to break and Xander shouts in pain. "Come on precious this will be all over just as soon as you give me my key so what do you say?"

Xander got his eyes to concentrate. He looked at Glory it's like a scary mix of Cordelia and the devil. The blue skirt with blond hair Xander looked at her face and chuckled. She has a huge gaping scar on it from when they saved the monk from her. She didn't know Dragonslayer was so powerful it could actually hurt her and cut her skin. "What do I say? I say kiss my ass you scar faced bitch how does that sound."

Glory literally growled in anger as she hoisted Xander's arms straight up and in one quick motion used her other hand to chop off Xander's arm off between the wrist and elbow. And Xander shouted in pain. "Bet that one stung precious."

"Oh please, try doing it with a broken sword." Xander weakly quipped as his blood flowed.

Glory smiled she's seen this kind of behavior before when she tried to brain suck a little girl a month back. "I'm so blind you protected her so devotedly that even as I break you piece by piece you still don't tell me. You love her not as a friend because even that has its limits. You're hiding something with selfless conviction like a father would to protect his daughter."

At that the door broke open showing Buffy, Faith, and Tara. Buffy knocked away the last of the minions and Faith ran up and kicked Glory in the face and the goddess grabbed her leg and threw her aside when she did it again.

Buffy went to free Xander but froze in shock seeing him he looks like got mauled by a bear. His face is a bruised and broken mess and god his arms. Glory walked up behind her and smiled shoving her fingers into Buffy's brain. Xander acted quickly and kicked her aside so Glory only got about a seconds worth. Buffy quickly shook off the cobwebs as Faith fought the Hobbits and Puck flew out of Buffy and did what he could for Xander patching him up.

Tara started chanting as Buffy distracted Glory. "Air like Nectar thick as Onyx, Corsair by your second star hold thy victim as in tar."

Faith ran over and freed Xander. "Xan, Jesus you're a mess."

"Nice to see you too." Xander replied. "Think I can still work construction?"

"I'd take a week or two off." Faith quipped.

Xander let her put him over her shoulder and told her. "She knows make the calls."

"B Plan Z"

Glory smiled. "This won't hold me forever slay runt and Dawnie needs to spend some time with Auntie Glory."

Buffy frowned and turned to Xander how could he. "You told her?"

"She figured it out when I didn't tell her." Xander explained. "We have to go now."

The scoobies left Glory in her cage as they left the mansion.

* * *

Xander wakes up in the RV. He suspects that was the first in a very long line of nightmares. He sees Jenny Tara and Joyce gently rocking Dawn keeping her calm. He doesn't know why but Buffy took Joyce to the hospital as soon as they got back from the other world and the doctors realized there was some form of complication that could have led to an aneurism. He sees Jonathon at the table sorting out his guns and arsenal. He looks down at his old mechanical arm and Schierke took good care of it. The repeating crossbow still works after all this time and the cannon even works so that should come in handy not to mention the barrier spells she put on everyone to find them mystically. When Dawn isn't in imminent danger he's going to ask Schierke if she knew he'd need it this year. He gets that Glory will destroy Schierke's forest home so he just took the help he can get she'll be useless if they have to hide in LA anyway. Magic does little but slow Glory down as is. He looks to the front and see Giles and Faith driving well god knows where. He gets up and takes Dawn's little hand with his real one feeling his daughter squeeze down on it and smiles hearing her laugh before heading to the back to be with Buffy.

He sees Buffy looking out the window. "Buff you OK?"

"It just keeps coming." Buffy replied.

"And yet we're still standing." Xander countered.

Buffy laughed at the comment. "Yeah Amy is in an insane asylum and you have one arm. I still don't even know why Glory didn't chase after us as soon as that spell broke."

Xander shrugged. "Well maybe it's not about just good times. I love Dawn and I can't count how many happy memories I have of her. But maybe we need the bad times to remind us of how good things can be to show us why we fight everyday."

"It's a nice train of thought." Buffy said.

"Well look at bright side."

Buffy just looked at him. "What bright side?"

"Things are going to get a whole lot worse." Xander offered.

Buffy stares at him in confusion until an arrow hits the wall right next to her. She rolls her eyes and turns to Xander. "You know this is your fault for saying that."

Xander shrugged his shoulders in his defense he didn't mean to as they walked to the middle. "I figured if we said things can't get any worse this would happen."

Buffy turned to Giles. "Do you see them?"

"I see them." Giles assured her.

"See who?" Jonathon asked as an arrow hit the wall.

Xander opened the hatch and grabbed a white t-shirt hopping up to the roof. He waved the shirt as a sign of peaceful negotiations. The arrows stopped and a lone horseman rode to the trailer. Xander stuck his hand out and helped the man up.

"I am glad the slayer and her kind have seen reason." The soldier answered taking off his helmet revealing him to be a bald white man. "I am Gregor General in the"

"Yeah, yeah knights of Belgium I know." Xander answered. "Why are you attacking us?"

"The key is the link to the beast. The key must be severed so is the will of God." Gregor announced.

"I've met multiple gods they were all self serving assholes; five in particular." Xander replied walking to the front of the trailer.

Gregor looked at the boy confused. "What kind of surrender is this?"

Xander smiled. "Oh this is about your surrender not ours. I'm not here to surrender I'm here to threaten you. You're going to side with us or leave because it's the only choices you have."

Gregor smiled. "You think you can beat us we have the will of God on our side."

Xander smiled and had an innocent chuckle before changing into an almost entirely different person. "The last person who told me that sprouted wings and declared himself an angel. I clipped his wings and watched him die and the only useful thing he ever did with his life is die burning so his followers could survive the night."

Gregor held a sword to Xander's throat. "Insolent child we have an army of over 200 men what stands between us and the key."

"Two soldiers a watcher a witch and two very hacked off slayers going through that wonderful time of the month."

"We have an army in the hundreds." Gregor boasted.

"We have Slayers on PMS." Xander countered. "And if you knew my past that number doesn't mean anything to me. You don't get it do you. You are not touching the key. Whether we kill you protecting the key, avenging the key, or Glory kills you for getting in her way it is the death certificate of you and your men. So let her go and let her live a life with the mother and father who love her more then anything and I will kill this god who threatens her."

"The key has been made human made flesh it doesn't matter. The key is the link and the link must be severed so is the will of God."

Xander rolled his eyes this is going to be a long fight. "Darn" Before Gregor could react Xander knocked his sword away with his gauntlet and delivered a quick kick knocking him off the driver's side as he briefly blocks Giles view until he falls down and hits the front and back tires.

Jonathon saw the brief glimpse well that's one way to end negotiations. He quickly loads his shotguns and gets ready.

Jenny feels a bump as they go. "What the hell was that?"

"Just a speed bump" Giles and Faith assured her at the same time.

"Faith you're with in three feet of Dawn at all times." Buffy climbed out to the roof. "We got defense."

Xander smiled. "I'll go say hi." Xander climbed down and hopped on Gregor's horse. He rides in front of the trailer and turns around pursuing the army as he grabs Dragonslayer off the side of the trailer.

The army smiled seeing it one man with a sword nobody can swing. "Archers"

The archers took their shots and Xander brought his sword close to his face blocking all the shots. The soldiers all panicked seeing Xander now close enough as he swung that slab of Iron and cuts two people in half. A soldier tries cut him with his sword but three more are cut in half along with the sword.

One of the soldiers waves their arms set to strike leaving Xander to desperately dodge until a rifle shot is heard and the soldier is knocked off his horse. Xander makes a mental note to thank Jonathon and cuts into two more.

* * *

The soldiers are starting to fall back in fear. "That man is more of a monster then the beast is."

"Every time he swings that sword at least two of our men die."

"Even some the horses have been cut in half."

They watch as a car and a truck geared for Vampire killing drives right past them.

Willow is on top of a blacked out car driven by Angel. Her eyes glow red as she lunges onto a guy from the car and throws him off the horse. Willow holds on for dear life having never ridden a horse in her life. When she's clear she jumps back onto the car. And looks to the truck with Wesley driving and Gunn in the back. The two vehicles catch up to Xander and Willow jumps from the car to his back and takes out a broadsword designed to leak blood from her. "Get back to the trailer."

Xander nods in understanding cutting down the ones in his way with Willow picking off a few of her own. No one tries to kill her god daughter and lives.

They come up and see Buffy fighting them and throws an axe at a new one climbing up as he falls over dead. Xander watched Buffy work with a sword cutting wrists and other vital organs. That's not how Buffy fights that's how... oh no.

Xander watches until he sees someone with a spear throw it at the trailer through the front window and the whole thing tips over.

Xander rides right to the source but to his surprise Willow jumps off him and tackles the rider to the ground sinking her teeth into his neck. Xander cares less about that and more about the trailer. He climbs up top and effortlessly rips the locked door off to get in since he's hopped up on Adrenaline. "Dawn!"

Joyce waved her arms showing a nasty gash on her forehead. "She's OK I took the worst of it."

Willow stopped feeding and stared at the commander who did it. "The monsters you hunt show you mercy while you have none. Leave or I'll let Xander kill every last one of you."

Buffy ran to the truck and Saw Xander holding Dawn in his one good arm as everyone was coming out of the holds. They all seemed OK with the exception of a couple bumps and bruises. Except for Giles whom has a severe wound that Puck is doing all he can to heal him up.

* * *

They load up everyone into the two vehicles and drive to the Hyperion. Xander and Gunn help Giles in as everyone else scatters around the motel. Xander looks out the window and rolls his eyes. "Great"

"What is it?" Angel asked.

Xander sighed and grabbed his sword. "The Knights of the Round are back and they brought extras."

Cordelia stopped him at the door. "Easy psycho you can't hack soldiers to bits here."

"They're out to kill my year old daughter so as far as I'm concerned its fair game." Xander replied.

Buffy had Dawn in her arms and saw twin girls with red hair as she put her daughter down with Willow's two girls. "You guys play nice ok."

Buffy walked over to the others "Will, Tara"

"We're working on it." Willow shouted as knights broke through the door.

"Work faster" Xander pleaded. As he kicked one on the stomach and stole his axe this place is too crowded to be swinging dragon slayer around.

Willow's eyes glowed red. "Enemies near and far. Circling forces build a wall."

A blue barrier went up pushing every knight out of the motel.

Xander smiled for finally having a couple moments peace. Xander takes a breath but hears an almost whispering sound upstairs Xander grabs the handle of Dragonslayer but Angel stops him. "Easy it's only Fred."

"Who the hell is Fred?" Xander asked.

Angel chuckled realizing the scoobies don't know her. "Oh it's OK she's a friend."

"Fred's a girl? She must have the worst parents out of everyone here." Xander quipped.

"Point is she's a friend." Angel finished. "Willow got trapped in an alternate dimension she found her and they came back within an hour."

"And if she attacks us?" Xander asked.

"Throw a Taco at her." Angel suggested causing Xander to laugh.

* * *

Buffy walked into the kitchen and saw Willow eating something she hasn't seen her eat for a while now. "Peanut Butter in pig's blood you know that is really gross right?"

Willow just shrugged. "Hey it's crunchy and bloody it's a vampire's perfect yum."

"No it isn't as you stated more than once to me." Buffy replied.

Willow took a spoon and had a bite as Buffy did everything she could not to puke all over the floor. "Then why would I like it now?"

Buffy eyes shot up as she did the reasoning. "Well, last time you liked it, it was because of a pregnancy craving. So you're…"

"Not likely. I don't do pregnant anymore. You have no idea how much magic it took to make Angel compatible for the twins." Willow replied.

Buffy thought about it. "Do you have a test?"

"I'll do you one better." Willow insisted. "Get me some ginger, nutmeg and oregano."

Buffy gathered the ingredients as Willow added some of her own and created this funky green sand. "So now what?"

Willow vamped out and sunk her fangs into her wrist and held it over the sand. Buffy watched as the sand reacted to the blood and turned blue.

"So what does that mean?" Buffy asked.

Willow looked at it feeling how…what…how. "I-i-it means it's a boy how did that happen?" Willow asked as Faith came into the kitchen.

Buffy rolled her eyes Will knows full well how this happened. "Babies Will, well when a vampire man loves a vampire woman."

"He doesn't have to love her B could just be a good screw." Faith pointed out adding to Willow's torment.

"Good point also valid." Buffy added in a teasing sense.

Willow rolled her eyes she loves jokes as much as the next girl but they're pushing it. "That's not what I meant. Angel just got back to his old self from some serious Darla drama. He almost went grrr even with a soul now new baby what if it just leads back to grr and then single mother of three now and… and."

Buffy has to admit she missed the Willow rants. "Will breath OK just breath"

Willow does as instructed.

"Angel loves you and he'll love his son just as much as his daughters." Buffy finished.

Willow nodded. "I'm not telling him until we're free of this though."

"Yeah I wouldn't either." Buffy decided.

* * *

Xander was standing at the door with Gunn each holding their axe and Sword. Faith came in and saw the two looking outside. "Is everything OK out there?"

Xander nodded backing away. "We had a scare earlier we thought they had sorcerers."

Gunn smiled. "Yeah thankfully it was just two old people praying for something to fix their problems."

"How's Giles doing?" Xander asked concerned.

Faith looked out at the group. "Not that good. Puck is healing him but he needs proper medical attention to close the wounds and patch him up."

"I think the crusade outside might have other plans." Gunn deadpanned.

Xander strapped his sword to his back. "Then let's see what we can do about that."

* * *

Xander, Gunn, and Faith walked out as a hole in the barrier formed so they could meet the knights. Since Xander turned Gregor into street paste that leaves Dante in charge baring two holes in his neck.

"Speak" Dante ordered.

"One of mine was wounded when you attacked us." Xander stated

"And seventy of my men are dead. Honorable men" He draws his sword. "Should we balance the scales?"

"Will you let someone come and help him or not?" Xander asked.

"Give quarter to an agent of the beast? What madness would move me to such action?"

Xander rolls his eyes and draws his sword and breaks Dante's sword with it and holds dragon slayer to his throat. "I'm the centennial slayer and that was before I got really good with a sword. So believe me when I say a hundred and seventy seven men do not scare me and I have no problem killing you all if it comes to that. So please take the offer that I gave Gregor and call off your men."

Dante looked in Xander's eyes as the sympathy faded to cold hardened showing that he'll do it. "Do you even know what it is you face?"

"Strong, fast, hell god, dresses like a hooker."

"From a dimension of unspeakable torment" Dante finished the description.

Xander rolled his eyes. "A demon dimension. I know. She ruled with two other hell gods, right?"

Dante nodded. "Along with the beast they were a triumvirate of suffering and despair. Ruling with equal vengeance. But the beast's power grew beyond even what they could conceive. As did her lust for pain and misery. They looked upon her, what she had become... and trembled."

Xander shrugged mostly out of boredom. "Do you have any idea how easy it is to scare a god?"

Dante ignored him and continued, maybe if he hears all this he'll see reason. "They feared she would attempt to seize their dimension for herself, and decided to strike first. A great battle erupted. In the end, they stood victorious over the beast... barely. She was cast out. Banished to this lower plane of existence, forced to live and eventually die trapped within the body of a mortal... a newborn male, created as her prison. That is the beast's ... only weakness."

Xander rolled his eyes in frustration why the hell isn't that in the books. "You lousy medieval mother fu… Do you have any idea how much sooner we could have killed Glory if you idiots had just wrote a book instead of going on a crusade."

Dante just studied him. If it was that easy don't you think they would have done it? "Unfortunately, the identity of the human vessel has never been discovered."

"It doesn't matter." Xander said. "Let my friends get help and leave I'll go back to Sunnydale and take care of Glory myself."

Dante shakes his head no. "We will escort you. And know that if you trick us we will hunt the key and your friends and kill them all even if it takes an eternity."

"I'm quaking in my boots can we go now?" Xander asked.

Dante stepped aside and Xander very carefully took some steps out of the barrier.

"To your horses." Dante ordered as everyone got on.

Xander got one pulled up for him and led the others away Sunnydale is a couple hours ride. The horse gallops as they all ride back leaving the hotel deserted.

Faith turned to Gunn. "Well that's just great. Who's going to tell B about this?"

* * *

Buffy was at the door having watched most of that. "I'm more concerned about those soldiers then I am about him. Xander wasn't bluffing on that Centennial slayer line."

"What got him so mad to kill a hundred people at once?" Faith asked.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "Me, and it was a lifetime ago. Now I have to call Ben I'm not losing Giles."

Puck studied her and followed her as she called a healer from home when she got off the phone Puck had to ask. "You have your original memories don't you?"

Buffy quietly hung up the phone. "Yes"

"How long?" Puck asked not believing this went past him.

Buffy frowned and focused on her weapons. "I didn't get all of it. But ever since Glory wiggled around in my brain I get like freeze frame memories specifically of Xander moments before everything went to hell. Taught me new ways to kill people and demons and I'm not digging that far in. From what I can remember I don't want to remember anymore."

Puck sat down next to her. "Well at least now you know why Xander fought so long to keep your pasts buried."

"I wish I didn't." Buffy simply replied. Ends up Xander attacked her once before while possessed by the hellhound.

"Me too" Puck replied.

* * *

Xander walked into the Magic Box and quickly walked upstairs to the darkest spot in the store where Giles keeps the good stuff.

Dante stands outside with his warriors essentially locking the boy in this is a barter nothing more. The goddess' life in exchange for the key's or they'll kill him and his people. Xander comes out with a smile on his face. "Alright let's go see a hell god."

Glory's minions were pacing the floor of her mansion. Ben came out and the time is quickly coming up. The minions smile seeing the Knight of Byzantium approaching their doorstep. "Didn't the great Glorificus teach you to fear for your lives last time?"

The minions watched as three heads came down the banister as Xander runs down the steps sword drawn carving through Glory's lepers. As the Knights circled the front cutting off any escape they had around the house. Xander watched one demon trying to crawl away from the slaughter as Xander just stepped on its shoulder. "Where's your boss?... WHERE'S YOUR BOSS?"

The leper demon just smiled. "You're too late the fool Ben is taking the glorious one to the slayer as we speak. And there is nothing you can do to stop her." Xander shouted in fury and swiftly cut him in half at the waist with one quick stroke.

Xander looked up and saw all the knights surrounding him swords and weapons drawn. "You've gotta be kidding me. I gotta get out of here."

"You deceived us and gave time for the beast to collect the key." Dante said. "The key is the link and the link must be severed so is the will of god. We'll deal with you and then your friends."

Xander just collected himself and put his sword to his side done playing nice since Glory is apparently on her way to Buffy. "Fine let's just this over with."

The Soldier's rush Xander as he simply readies himself for a long fight ahead of him.

* * *

Author's notes

This won't be a long story only one or two more chapters. Released some point later.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy waited outside the Hyperion seeing nothing of the soldiers that used to be here. She hopes Xander knows just what the hell it is he's up to. She wouldn't put it past Xander to kill someone to stop Glory especially if it meant protecting her and Dawn. Hell Xander once killed a kid on Griffith's orders. Buffy doesn't think it was intentional because from what Buffy remembered that was what made him leave the Hawks. Casca never figured it out but she did.

Joyce watched her daughter carefully this whole has been so stressful to everyone. "Are you alright?"

Buffy just shrugged and leaned against the wall. "Not for the past five years. Now Xander is going off on his own to fight the hell god that's been spanking us six ways to Sunday all year."

Joyce put her hand on Buffy's shoulder. "The two of you have made me so proud this year. You raised a child you protected her from a hell god even after you found she wasn't."

"Dawn is our daughter." Buffy said cutting her off. "It doesn't matter how she got here she's ours and I'll walk through the fires of hell before I see her hurt."

Buffy turned seeing Ben pull up to the Hyperion as she takes him inside. Buffy pointed him to Giles and he went on his way. Buffy saw she's done all she could so she takes her bag and goes to unpack and see what she has. A couple stakes and a throwing knife along with the letter given to her by the alternate Buffy.

Cordelia came up to check on her. "Buffy are you alright Giles is doing better."

"I am so mentally challenged." Buffy said running out of the room.

Cordelia simply shrugged having become far to use to this madness. "OK but you went cuckoo before I checked in on you."

* * *

Buffy ran downstairs and saw Willow and stopped her. "Will we need to talk."

Willow simply shrugged anything to get away from her latest condition. She's having a boy how did this happen? "OK what's on your mind Buff?"

Buffy simply handed her the envelope. "Here I don't know what's in it I just know that you and Angel are the only ones who can read it."

"Can the source be trusted?" Willow asked she doesn't want this thing blowing up her house.

Buffy simply nodded since the alternate her saved her mother's life. "Yes, but I can't hear it so here."

Willow simply shrugged and opened the letter.

* * *

"Dear Willow and Angel,

With any luck my alternate world self gave this to you as soon as she got back to her world. If not just read this. I know it's not fair what I'm about to ask of the two of you but it has to be done. I need one of you to go to Sunnydale Hospital and kill one of the employees there his name is Ben. And yes I know how cruel that sounds but listen or read on in this case. Ben is Glory's human form if you don't kill him Glory will use Dawn to unleash hell on your world by letting every world bleed into it in a desperate attempt to head home. If that happens your Buffy will throw herself into the portal to close it in Dawn's place and leave her in a bad place if you bring her back. Giles killed Ben in our time but don't tell anyone else Glory has some kind of super whammy that blocks humans from remembering her little presto change as Spike called it. With you and Angel both vampires you should remember no problem. Please kill Ben save your Buffy save the world.

Love

Buffy Summers from another Universe.

PS: Willow does Angel still do that thing with his tongue in your world?

* * *

"Yes, yes he does." Willow sighed not sure how to take this. Alternate Buffy asked her to kill a guy but her Buffy vouched for her. She still has nightmares about nearly killing Harmony and Buffy asked her to kill a man.

Angel came in and saw how distraught Willow was and wondered what caused it. He smelled her and had a pretty good idea. "Willow it's Ok if you're pregnant I'm not going to turn evil."

"What?" Willow looked at him in confusion before vampire scent she smells like pureblood from the baby. "Well that's good and I'm glad but not the point I'm at now."

Willow handed Angel the letter as Angel ran through it.

"This is Buffy's handwriting." Angel easily identified it. "But I can't believe she'd ask us to do this.

"The Buffy that wrote this wasn't exactly happy you can tell how she dots her I s and crosses her ts." Willow added. "But we both know Buffy wouldn't resort to murder without a good reason. She's almost sorry she's asking us to kill this Ben guy."

Angel read the note and rolled his eyes. "Oh Crap!"

"What?" Willow asked.

Angel quickly explained himself. "Buffy just brought a guy here to help patch up Giles his name is Ben."

Willow's eyes lit up red as each vampire ran down the stairs.

* * *

Gunn was taken back seeing Angel tackle Ben to the floor and bite him. Gunn and Wes quickly pulled him off him. "Angel what the hell are you doing?"

Cordelia rolled his eyes. "Damn it he's evil again."

Wesley pulled him off with help from Gunn and Jonathon. "Angel what in god's name are you doing?"

Angel got up and he didn't taste any different then a human. "That's Glory's human form."

Ben chose to remain silent but wondered how he put it together.

Buffy looked at him. "Angel we all fought Glory a bunch of times. She doesn't have much going on in the hairy chest department."

Angel rolled his eyes but was thankful for vampire hearing. "Faith Gunn you remember how the soldiers told you about a mortal boy you're looking at him right now."

Faith looked over to Ben. She's been around enough guys to know the liars when she sees them and Ben is hung. "Oh my god that's why you disappeared from the hospital." She turns to Angel. "You honestly think there's a connection between Ben and Glory."

Angel got the proof he needed from that although the taste test didn't do anything he was hoping that would. "Yes but since you're all human me and Willow are the only ones that remember it."

Ben feels his heart start to speed up normally he'd fight this but looking at those two he fears they will kill him so he lets Glory take over for the time being.

Buffy is in shock seeing Glory here.

The blond goddess looked around with a smile seeing this is where the slayer ran off to with her precious key. "Well, Benji boy did something right."

Buffy rushed her and Glory simply grabbed her by the arm and threw her at Angel and Willow knocking all three down.

Glory sees Jonathon with a shotgun along with Gunn and Wes with crossbows she simply kicks a chair at the three of them knocking them all out. Faith ran after her backed up by Cordelia but Glory simply knocked Faith into her and knocked them both out she's not playing anymore she's on a deadline. Tara starts to chant until Glory wraps her hands around her throat. "No talking precious."

Glory slams her head into the wall denting it and knocking Tara out as she fell to the floor. Glory sees the last people between her and Dawn is Joyce and Jenny. Glory simply shrugged and pushed the two aside as she took Dawn right out of the crib leaving the twins be. Joyce gets up to her feet and chases after her but Glory disappears in a blur. Joyce wasted no time and hopped into Angel's car after her.

* * *

Faith was the first one awake holding her head. She looks around and sees everyone on the floor unconscious as Red and Angel's kids are crying with Jenny trying to calm them down. She got Dawn. Faith got to her feet and ran over to Tara and checked on her.

"Tare come on baby wake up."

Tara opened her eyes holding her head. "She hurt my head."

Faith simply chuckled and kissed her on top of her forehead. "You'll live."

Faith was helping each person up until everyone was back to their feet before coming up to Buffy. God she really doesn't want to do this. "B, you gotta wake up come on your feet."

Faith pulled Buffy up to her feet. Buffy took one look around and panicked. "Dawn?"

Faith frowned. "Glory took her."

Buffy continued looking around. "Where's mom?"

"Wasn't here when I came too." Faith replied.

Buffy groaned part of her would just like to shut down and hide but she knows that can't let that happen right now her whole family is still out there. "OK we have to get to Glory's mansion that's the only place we know of where she could go."

Faith nodded in agreement as she looked outside. "Just one problem B all that's left is Gunn's truck."

Angel heard that and looked outside. "She stole my car."

"Well it's your own fault Mr. I'm so far out of touch that I still leave my keys in the glove box." Cordelia quipped.

"How many people can we fit in the truck?" Buffy asked.

"With that stake gun in the back 4." Gunn replied. "Wes get a real car and not a motorcycle that you don't even have here."

Buffy thought it through. "OK that means me, Faith, Puck, Angel and Willow are going."

Angel looked at Buffy. "Buffy if Glory starts the ritual we might have to ki…"

"You'll be in an ashtray if you try." Buffy replied cutting him off.

* * *

Buffy hopped out of the back of the truck with Faith as the two slayers ran into Glory's mansion and just came to a stop Faith saw so much blood splattered all over the place it made her sick.

Faith looked around and saw severed pieces of knight everywhere. "This is insane there has to be a hundred men here at least. He couldn't have done this by himself."

"He did." Buffy replied as she looked around. "He's also already gone."

Willow looked into the room and instantly felt sick as she ran right out of the mansion knocking Angel away and into the truck when he tried to stop her. Angel looked to Buffy who just nodded to him to go after her.

Angel ran over and saw Willow puking her guts out at the side of the mansion. "Morning sickness?"

Willow shakes her head no with a tear in her eyes. "Just sickness all around sick. I can still feel that place see it smell all the blood. And it wasn't a demon that did all that it was Xander. He was just always Xander I snuck over to his house to watch a Charlie Brown Christmas every year and laughed when he always did the Snoopy dance. I can't believe he'd do something like that."

"I can." Angel replied remembering how he was like Halloween. "I could see it in his eyes that he killed people before but he controls it here except these people were planning to kill his child. Truth be told I would have done the same thing and I did."

Willow turned to Angel surprised as he continued to explain. "When I went to visit Holland before the wine cellar he threatened to take Jessica and Katherine no matter what. So when Darla and Drusilla made their move it made it that much easier to lock the door."

"It's not right." Willow replied.

Angel just hugged her not sure what to say. "It never is. When the fear, grief, and rage take you, you never do the right thing I just hope you never have to experience that."

* * *

Joyce walked into the hospital it's likely a wild goose chase but she can't stand by while Glory does god knows what to her granddaughter. She goes into the mental ward and sees they have all escaped. Joyce learned the truth about Dawn when the tumor was driving her insane she knew they had a hand in this. She goes deep into the ward and sees Amy strapped down in a straight jacket.

"Big day I have to be there." Amy pleaded.

Joyce just grabbed a scalpel and cut her free. Knowing she was a witch Jonathon took very special precautions to make sure she wouldn't get out. Joyce just looked at her. "Amy you're free now. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Amy simply looked at her slowly walked to the exit with Joyce keeping up but not too close but enough to follow her.

Joyce followed her and saw a big skyscraper she supposes after Dracula's castle slipped by she shouldn't be surprised this did too. Amy went to work with the other crazies and Joyce simply called Buffy on her phone.

"Mom, where are you?"

Joyce smiled hearing Buffy is OK frustrated but OK. "I'm at this construction site 13 blocks east from the hospital you can't miss it it's like a really big tower."

"We're on our way don't do anything stupid."

Joyce hung up the phone and saw a cop among the crazies, Glory must have gotten hungry before the big event. She grabs a stray brick and quietly hits him in the head with it and knocks him out. Joyce starts rummaging through his things taking his gun and ammo.

"You really think a gun is going to stop her?"

Joyce turned around panicked but to her relief it's only Xander. "Don't scare me like that."

Xander shrugged. "Sorry trying to figure out a way in."

"Can't you just cut through?" Joyce asked.

Xander nodded. "I'd rather not I only kill someone when someone is trying to kill me right back. These people can't help it they're just sick but I'm running out of time. But I will if I have to one of the knights was nice enough to tell me what's going to happen before he died."

"How bad is it?" Joyce asked.

Xander frowned. "The ritual will start when Glory cuts Dawn her blood is the trigger it will open up portals and tear the worlds apart. The ritual won't end until the blood stops... until Dawn is dead."

Joyce frowned she wishes she could unhear that. "So what do we do?"

"Figure out a way up there." Xander finished as he heard a baby's scream echo through the steel frame. "Right now give me the gun and don't fall too far behind."

Joyce gave him the gun as Xander ran headfirst into the crowd shooting at every kneecap he could get when the gun was empty he simply threw it away and switched to the repeating crossbow on his gauntlet as they ran up the steps to confront Glory. Xander made it to the top and stared the hell god in the eyes along with an older man who simply smiled but it was creepy enough to show he's not sane.

"Well at least not all your followers are lepers." Xander quipped.

"The beast has many followers." The man replied as stuck his tongue out at Xander and it attacked him like a tentacle. Xander quickly stuck his gauntlet up and when the man rushed Xander grabbed Dragonslayer and made one quick horizontal slash. And the man simply stood still as his arms came off and he fell off the tower splitting in two just under the shoulders.

"You killed my favorite minion." Glory said in a complete lack of empathy holding Dawn. Xander could see little cuts on her arms and clenched his fist "You know I should probably kill her in retaliation but the longer she takes to die. The bigger that portal is going to grow." Glory smiled and held her out to Xander. "I'll tell you what since I'm in such a good mood you choose when to kill the runt."

Xander quickly took Dawn from her and saw Joyce walking up behind him. Xander walked towards Joyce and handed her Dawn. "Get down the tower as fast as you can."

Xander pulled out Dragon Slayer and quickly ran up to Glory to try to cleave her head in two.

Glory quickly turned around and effortlessly caught the blade. "See this is what happens when you try to be nice."

"You were trying to make me kill my daughter." Xander countered.

"Well she has to die at some point." Glory said in a teasing matter. "Come on stud as long she's alive that portal is going to spread like a flame blood starts it and until gets it all it will never stop. Come on precious we both know I can take this at any time I want."

"So why don't you?" Xander asked trying to push his sword through and split her head like a melon.

Glory just smiled and easily enough took the sword from Xander who simply smiled and let go as Glory took possession of his sword.

Glory threw the sword down the tower and turned to Xander she saw a cannon aimed at her stomach and gold plated straw like thing in his other hand and mouth.

Xander opened fire with his hand cannon knocking Glory off the tower. He quickly fired the weapon he stole from the magic box Toth's gun which separated Ben from Glory as both fall to the floor. Xander watches Ben scream but Glory has a euphoric smile on her face feeling all her old power return to her. They both smash into the concrete floor and Glory's smile turns to panic as she dies with Ben.

Xander walked over to Joyce and Dawn. "Is she Ok is she hurt?"

"Nothing more then a couple little scratches" Joyce assured him.

Xander watched as the sky literally exploded as white energy pulsed out in every direction destroying everything it touched. "Get out of here."

Joyce looked at him scared. "What are you going to do?"

"My job" Xander replied.

Joyce watched him walk close to the ledge getting ready to jump. "Xander, you say goodbye to Dawn first. If you're going to leave her you at least owe her that."

"Goodbye Dawn" Xander said.

"Do it right or we'll be right behind you." Joyce ordered.

Xander rolls his eyes world's ending he doesn't have time for this. He walked over to Joyce who handed off Dawn to him. "I wish I could have walked you down the isle Dawnster but if I can give you a chance at a full life in exchange for mine that's what I'm going to do. Goodbye Dawn your daddy loves you…always."

Joyce settled for the much more dignified hug while Xander held Dawn in his good arm. "I always thought of you as a son Xander. I was so happy when you and Buffy got married. Because I knew she wouldn't be alone anymore."

Xander smiled until he heard his gauntlet become undone and Joyce quickly pulled it off and threw it off the tower. "What are you doing?"

"You're going to take care of my little girl and my granddaughter that's your job now." Joyce finished quickly running out to the side.

Xander can't do anything or else he'll drop Dawn and she'll likely crawl right off the side of the tower. "Joyce don't do this. We don't even know if this will work."

"You were willing to try and if the monks made her out of Buffy that means they made her out of me too. I love you Xander and I know you'll take care of Buffy and Dawn you'll tell them that I loved them more then anything… goodbye"

Xander looked down at Dawn what he wouldn't give to have another person here to stop this. He was stuck watching powerless as Joyce leaped into the portal closing it as she fell to the floor. Xander looked and he felt even worse seeing Buffy arrive with the others.

* * *

Buffy ran out and saw the bodies of Ben and Glory. The memory that they were the same person came to her during the trip here. Buffy ran over and checked Glory for a pulse.

"B"

Buffy quietly smiled for joy. "She's dead, it's over she dead there's no pulse."

"B"

Buffy looked up and saw Faith was looking farther ahead and Buffy saw her mom there. "Mom" She slowly walks over to her and quietly repeats herself "Mom" Even quieter. "Mommy!" She runs in a panic and shouts. "Mom, mom, MOM! Puck get over here."

Puck flew over as fast as he could. "What happened?"

"She's hurt heal her." Buffy pleaded.

Puck tried to heal her but stopped and simply frowned seeing it's far too late. "I can't heal the dead I'm sorry."

"What!" Buffy breaks down in tears cradling her mother's body as Willow starts to cry leaning on Angel.

Xander makes it down from the top of the tower thankfully you could walk the whole way down without ever using a ladder. Faith saw the tears welling in his eyes and quietly walked over and took Dawn off him and hugged him with the other.

"Joyce closed the portal didn't she?" Faith asked she always knew Joyce had a pair.

Xander simply nodded too weak to get the words out. "It should have been me. I was ready to jump but Joyce tricked me and I couldn't stop her or I could have and chose not to."

Faith just kept him clenched in a hug for now. She needs Tara and not just for a rub of support but because she's much better with the touchy feely crap then she is.

Willow heard that last part and took Xander into a hug of her own. "If you could have saved Joyce you would have but that high up was too dangerous to leave Dawn as is. Dawn probably would have died if you saved her she wouldn't want that." Willow looked at Xander and could tell by the pain in his eyes that he was still the same person she met in kindergarten it's just now he'll kill to protect what he holds most dear.

Xander pried Willow off of him and started walking towards Buffy.

Buffy just held onto to her mother's prone form tight not wanting to ever let go. "Go away"

Xander simply froze not sure what to say. "Buff I"

Buffy didn't even bother to turn her head. "Just get out, get out of Sunnydale because if you stay here I'll kill you."

"Buffy"

Buffy quickly turned her head and glared at him tears running down her reddened eyes. "This is all your fault!"

Xander didn't say a word and quickly grabbed his fake arm too drained to care about anything else right now as he runs off for the magic shop.

* * *

Harris and Buffy listened as Xander finished the story. That wasn't what they were expecting. Joyce died anyway Buffy looked to Harris not sure what to say she figured Dawn bled and she jumped in wanting to protect her daughter. She never expected Joyce to actually take the leap herself.

Buffy just grabbed Xander by the shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."

"Try telling my Buffy that." Xander said. "I came here because she's keeping me out of the house and away from Dawn. Why didn't I stop her?"

"Because she didn't want you to and you couldn't have." Harris replied. "There was very little Joyce wouldn't have done for Buffy that includes keeping her husband and daughter alive."

Xander sat there and thought it through until he got a very hard blow to the head from Buffy holding a stick. "What was that for?" Xander asked while rubbing his head.

Buffy simply looked at him. "You're hurting we get it but don't you think it would be better if you were hurting together."

Xander calmed down. "I would love to but she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"She's hurting you idiot." Buffy replied. "She didn't have nearly as much of a traumatic life as I did but she is still hurting and when I am I push people away. Now get your ass off my world before I slay you."

Xander simply smiled drank a potion and said a little Latin as the portal opened. They were right of course. Xander loves his Buffy he should know better by now.

* * *

Xander came back to his world and walked up to his house. He took a deep breath and quietly opened the door. He saw Dawn asleep in her crib you wouldn't know she was held hostage a week ago. Thank god she's at that age where she's too young to remember he wonders how teenage Dawn from the other world reacted to all of this madness. He comes in and sees Buffy sitting on the couch watching a home video.

Xander looks at Buffy on the TV as the recorded slayers. "Hey camera lady are you ever going to join us?"

"I remember this we all all stayed in that day. It was Dawnie's first Christmas." Xander said watching the tape.

Buffy nodded despondently. "She's always behind the camera never in front."

"She loved Dawn her laughs her cries everything." Xander added. "Buffy I am so sorry I let her go. I should have stopped her. I should have tripped her and put my foot on her throat."

Buffy shakes her head no. "It wasn't your fault. Mom made her decision and I doubt you or me could have stopped her."

Xander sat down next to her and they both watched the video. "I'm sorry I left you I shouldn't have done that so here I am in all my one armed dopeishness."

Buffy simply shrugged. "I didn't exactly make it easy I pushed you away and I've just been trying to hang on, to find someone to hate."

"It's Ok to hate her." Xander replied taking her hand in his.

Buffy looked Xander in the eyes he did not just say that. "What the hell are you talking about? How could you say that?"

Xander realized how bad that sounded and rolled his eyes he is the last person to talk to about grief he usually just hits things. "I mean it is OK to love your mother and hate her all at the same time."

"Xander your logic does not resemble out earth logic." Buffy pointed out. "Where did you even get that from anyway?"

Xander just sat back wondering how to explain this mess. "It's how I feel about my mother… or Gut's mother."

Buffy took interest and turned wanting to hear every word of this.

Xander took a breath to himself and started. "My step mother she adopted me and from the little I remember it was great. I always felt protected and I always felt safe around her. But we lived in the merry old land and time of no vaccines. When I was still a little kid three or four she got really sick really fast. It was some kind of plague and… she died from it right in front of me. Afterwards I was left alone with my stepfather and I hated her for that. Looking back now I realize he was such a son of a bitch. All I wanted from him was to be proud of me but he saw nothing. He just saw a piece of crap that his wife took pity on." He pointed to his nose and increased his voice. "He gave me something similar to this and nearly killed me for hitting him in sparring. And he got sloppy in battle and got hit with a cannonball and blamed me for it when he lost his leg. The rest of his life he beat the hell out of me with a cane and showed more affection to a dog then me and then he tried to kill me blaming me for my mother's death while that prick went off to fight while she died."

Buffy put her hand on Xander's shoulder to calm him down.

Xander rolled his eyes instead of helping he's freaking he really sucks at this. "The point is I love Shisu but a part of me will always hate her for leaving me with that bastard."

Xander turned to Buffy and saw tears running down her eyes as she confessed. "I hate her for leaving me."

Xander simply hugged her having his own tears. Joyce was one of the best people he knew he was going to miss her.

Buffy never stopped crying but continued talking. "There was still so much I needed to learn about raising Dawn but now I'll never know because she never taught me."

Xander struggled to form words but got out. "Well figure it out Dawn's not alone she has us and Joyce knew we could take care of her or she wouldn't have jumped. We have Giles, Jenny, Faith, Tara, Jonathon and when Tara figures out how to use Glory's body to restore the minds she took we'll have Amy back as well." In truth Tara had worked the magic yesterday they just didn't know yet.

Buffy just looked up to Xander. "Who's going to make things better?" Buffy started crying even harder. "Who's going to take care of us?"

Xander just collapsed with Buffy between Joyce and now Buffy he's shedding his own plentiful amount of tears. "It's okay. We'll have each other... It's okay."

Buffy and Xander both collapse to the floor crying. They'll be Ok one day but nothing will ever be the same again. They'll put their brave faces on around Dawn and some days it will hurt more and sometimes it will barely hurt as the days go on. They'll have each other and their family and that will have to suffice for now.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks to the people who followed, favorited this and reviewed it.

There might be one more Betverse story that has no fighting what so ever along with something else much much further down the road.


End file.
